I Want To See St Clause!
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Near yang baru pertama kali merayakan natal, ingin bertemu Santa Clause. Tapi saat dia bertanya pada Matt, dia malah disarankan untuk tidak main semua mainannya lagi… Apa dia mampu puasa mainan demi mimpinya bertemu Santa Clause?


**I Want To Meet St. Clause!**

**Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Warning : Gombal, gaje, alur ajaib, aneh, sedikit sho-ai, authornya newbie...  
><strong>

**Summary : Near yang baru pertama kali merayakan natal, ingin bertemu Santa Clause. Tapi saat dia bertanya pada Matt, dia malah disarankan untuk tidak main semua mainannya lagi… Apa dia mampu puasa mainan demi mimpinya bertemu Santa Clause?**

Desember. Bulan dimana semua orang bergegas menghadapi hari yang penting. Natal, hari dimana semua orang berbagi kasih sayang bersama orang terkasih dan menghiasi pohon natal bersama. Di panti asuhan Wammy House pun merayakan natal seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun tidak ada mistletoe di sana, tidak ada pohon natal atau pun kaos kaki yang digantung di perapian. Yang ada hanya anak-anak itu sendiri dan Roger (bilang aja nggak rayain!). Plus tahun ini L membawa Light ke Wammy House untuk sekedar liburan di Inggris.

Segundukan salju tengah berada di ruang tengah Wammy House sambil menghadap jendela. Ah, itu bukan segundukan salju, melainkan seonggok salju! (plakk!) Maksud author itu adalah seorang anak albino. Anak itu menatap intens ke arah sepasang ibu dan anak di luar pagar Wammy House.

Dia tau anak itu merengek sesuatu pada ibunya walaupun tidak terdengar sampai ruangan itu. Tapi teriakan anak itu sempat terdengar oleh anak albino itu, "Santa! Aku mau Santa Clause!" Ibu dan anak itu pun pergi, menghilang dari pandangan. Sesaat anak albino itu masih terdiam di tempat. Sampai suara salah satu temannya mengganggu, "Sedang apa kau, Near?" Anak bernama Near itu melirik ke arah pemuda yang mengganggunya itu. Pemuda bergoggle yang terlihat memiliki mata emerald―jika pakai goggle, aslinya safir―itu menatap penasaran. "Saya sedang memperhatikan jalanan…"

"_Jalanan?,_" batin anak bergogle itu. "Lalu saya menemukan hal yang menarik…," lanjut Near.

"Apa?"

"Santa Clause…"

Pemuda bergoggle itu menepuk dahinya, "Iya, ya! Sebentar lagi 'kan natal! Aku…" "Matt tau Santa Clause itu apa?," sela Near.

"Hah?"

"Santa Clause itu apa?"

Selama beberapa menit, Matt hanya bisa memasang tampang cengonya. "Kamu... Belum pernah dengar Santa Clause?," tanya Matt ragu. Near menggeleng, "Belum pernah. Ini natal pertama saya…" Matt cengo lagi, "Kok bisa?" "Selama ini keluarga River tinggal di sungai tersembunyi, jadinya kami tidak pernah tau kapan natal..."

Matt hanya mangut-mangut (sok) ngerti. "_Pantes nih anak putih semua. Digigiti nyamuk sampai darahnya habis kali...,_" batin Matt. Near masih menunggu jawaban dari Matt (kayak mau pacaran aja, ya!#digebukin#). "Hm… Santa Clause itu adalah pria tua baik hati yang memberi anak-anak baik hadiah saat natal. Dia tinggal di kutub utara. Membawa hadiah dengan kereta yang ditarik rusa terbang. Biasanya dia datang saat malam hari lewat cerobong asap, makanya orang-orang suka menggantung kaos kaki keberuntungan atau pohon natal di dekat perapian…," ujar Matt panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok (digebukin lagi).

"Oh. Tapi kenapa dia lewat cerobong asap?"

"Kalau lewat pintu itu namanya pemilik rumah…"

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?," tanya Near penasaran. "Memangnya Santa Clause punya kunci rumah setiap orang, huh?," bentak Matt tidak sabar.

"Tidak…," jawab Near sambil memilin rambut ubanannya. "Saya ingin bertemu dengannya…," rengek Near masih ingat pada naskah di atas. "Aku rasa itu sulit…," ucap Matt meraih Nintendo DS dalam sakunya. "Pokoknya saya harus bertemu dengannya! Atau saya injak Matt pakai gundam!," ancam Near.

Matt hanya cengo untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Mana mungkin gundam sebesar boneka Barbie bisa menginjaknya? Yang ada dia yang nginjak tuh gundam. Benar 'kan, saudara-saudara sekalian? Tapi dia salah. Gunadam yang dimaksud Near baru saja sampai diantar Shin Asuka, pemirsa! (sejak kapan Shin Asuka jadi pengantar gundam?#digebukin Shin Asuka FG#). Gundamnya bahkan lebih besar dari gedung sekolah author dan langsung membuat Matt merinding disco melihatnya.

Matt langsung ngacir sebelum Near melakukan nazarnya. Dia berlari ke arah seorang ga… Eh, salah! Maksudnya, pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah asyik nyemot cokelatnya. Pemuda itu menghentikan ritual sucinya (?) saat melihat pemuda bergoggle mulai menghampirinya dengan ngos-ngosan. "Kau dikejar anjing, huh?," tanya pemuda berambut blonde itu sarkastik. "Bukan, tapi… Gundam! Gundamnya Near!," pekik Matt ketakutan. Mello―pemuda berambut blonde―hanya bisa menaikkan alis sebelah.

"Kau dikejar gundamnya Near?," ulang Mello. Matt mengangguk cepat, "Dia mengancamku kalau aku tidak mempertemukannya dengan Santa Clause!" Mello mengangguk mengerti.

(5 menit kemudian) "Matt, Santa Clause itu apa?," tanya Mello polos. Matt cengo (lagi). Sudah empat kali dia cengo dalam satu hari ini. Daripada dia menjelaskan lagi tentang Santa Clause, Matt langsung bergegas pergi ke ruangan L sebelum Mello memaksanya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, tanpa izin, tanpa pakai baju... Eh, yang terakhir nggak perlu, ntar para seme and uke ngiler lagi! =,=". Pokoknya Matt langsung nyelonong aja ke ruangan L. Mengejutkan sekali. Badai, petir, tsunami, gunung meletus, longsor, banjir dan kebakaran langsung menerpa Wammy House (lebay) melihat sang detectif kebanggaan mereka, L, berada di tempat yang tidak mengenakkan badan(?)―dibawah Light yang menimpanya!

"Hentai! Eh, salah. YAOI!," pekik Matt melihat pemandangan nista itu. L langsung menendang Light menjauh darinya setelah mendengar teriakan ultrasonic Matt. Light yang jatuh tersungkur, langsung bangkit dan membungkam mulut Matt yang dagunya sudah jatuh ke lantai. "Sstt! Apa-apaan kau, Matt! Kau salah paham!," ujar Light menenangkan Matt yang lagsung nyebut, "Dewa Jashin(?), Dewa Jashin!(?)"

"Biar aku jelaskan…"

**(Flashback sebelum Matt datang)**

"Ryuzaki, kau lihat kaos kaki keberuntunganku?," tanya Light pada pemuda panda yang tengah nyemot es krim 8 rasa (dan pasti itu manis sekali). "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa Light-kun mencari kaos kaki?," tanya si pemuda panda yang imut (kyaaa! / = authornya salah satu FG L) itu penasaran. "Mau kugantung di perapian. Bantu aku mencarinya…" Si pemuda panda yang imut itupun menurut dan membantu mencari kaos kaki keberuntungan Light (kok L jadi penurut gitu, yah?). Saat Light hendak mencari ke kopernya yang ada di pojok ruangan, dia terpeleset apel nista entah darimana asalnya dan jatuh menimpa L di depannya.

**(Flashback end)**

"Begitu...," jelas Light. "Oh… Kupikir kalian melakukan "apa-apa"…"

"Nggak mungkin, lah! Itu hanya otak _pervert_mu dan para fujoshi…"

"Tapi di warning kok ditulis **sedikit Sho-ai**?," tanya Matt mencoba menyangkal. "Itu. Author gendeng itu yang ngerjain kalian!," jawab Light lagi. (author: Peace! ^^V). "Oh, iya. Kenapa Matt-kun ke ruangan saya tanpa mengetuk pintu?," tanya L kembali berkutat dengan es krim 8 rasanya yang tadi dia tinggalkan demi naskah nista di atas. "Near! Dia mengancamku dengan gundamnya kalau aku tidak mempertemukannya dengan Santa Clause!," pekik Matt keras sampai semua kaca dan gendang telinga para manusia dalam radius 100 km pecah semua (lebay lagi).

"Santa Clause?"

"Kau tidak tau ya, L? Itu lho, pria tua yang datang saat natal…," jelas Light.

"Watari?," tebak L. Matt dan Light langsung jaw drop berjamaah. "B-bukan… Pria itu berjenggot…," tambah Light.

"Saya tau. Pasti Roger…," tebak L lagi. Light dan Matt sweat drop―sekali lagi―berjamaah. "Huuh… sudahlah….," ujar Light dan Matt bersamaan. L menaikkan pundaknya dan kembali melahap es krimnya. "Light-kun! Bantu aku mempertemukannya! Aku tidak mau mati muda diinjak gundam!," rengek Matt bak anak kecil (kok bak anak kecil sih! Bakpao kek, bakwan kek!#plakk!#). Light langsung menyeringai dan membuat Matt mampu merinding disco dalam sekejap, "Wani piro?"

Matt jatuh anime style mendengar pertanyaan Light. Sambil mengerutu tak jelas, dia mengambil dompetnya. Dia menghitung uangnya yang cukup banyak dan mebuat tampang Light berubah jadi ($,$ ). Dia memberi uang 10 pondsterlings ke Light, "Nih!" Kali ini giliran Light mengerutu tak jelas.

"Sekarang Bantu aku…"

Light mencubit dagunya, berpikir keras. "Aha!," serunya dengan bohlam yang menyala keluar dari kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Sachiko Yagami entah darimana muncul dan menasehati anaknya, "Light anakku yang baik! Menggunakan bohlam itu boros. Gantilah dengan lampu TL ini…," ujarnya seraya mengganti lampu bohlam yang ada di atas kepala Light dengan lampu TL. "Ingat, kita harus menjaga kelestarian alam dengan menggunakan benda hemat energi," jelas Sachiko―nyontek dari papan yang ada di depan sekolah author―lalu menghilang bak hantu (sudah dibilang, 'kan? Enakan bakpao! #Plakk! Plakk! Plakkk!#).

"Matt, sini…," kata Light langsung menarik matt mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Setelah mendapat ilham dari Light, Matt langsung menemui Near dan Mello yang tengah nyantai di kamar.

Sebenarnya ini kamar Matt. Near numpang karena kamarnya penuh dengan mainan dan kartu yang disusun sampai Near saja tidak bisa masuk. Sedangkan Mello numpang karena kamarnya penuh dengan sampah bungkus cokelat. Matt tidak keberatan sama sekali―dia bilang begitu karena ditodong revolver oleh Mello. Saat dia melihat kedua makhluk nista di depannya (digebukin Mello dan ditimpukin gundam Near), dia memasang cengiran lebar khas Naruto Uzumaki (?).

"Kalian mau bertemu dengan Santa Clause, bukan?," tanyanya menarik perhatian gundukan salju dan gadis pemakan cokelat (dibantai Mello dan Near). Mereka mengangguk mendengar kata-katanya. "Kalau begitu ada syaratnya…," ucap Matt lagi.

"Kalian harus jadi anak baik dengan meninggalkan semua yang kalian sukai!"

Blarr! Sebuah petir menjadi background adegan nista ini, menambah kesan terkejutnya Mello dan Near. "Mells, kau terlalu banyak makan cokelat dan membuang bungkusnya sembarangan. Mulai sekarang, berhentilah makan cokelat!," ujar Matt nunjuk-nunjuk Mello.

"Nggak sudi! Mending kumakan semua cokelatku!," ujar Mello ngacir pergi. Matt beralih ke Near, "Kau terlalu banyak memiliki mainan. Sampai-sampai kamarmu penuh dengan mainan. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh main lagi dengan mainanmu!". "Tidak! Lebih baik saya makan semua mainan saya!," seru Near menirukan Mello. Matt langsung sweat drop.

Keesokan harinya. Near hanya berbaring di kasurnya, garing. Matt yang baru datang langsung ngomel tentang mejanya, "Meja ini terlalu tua. Merusak pandangan saja…" Dilihatnya Near yang hanya diam berbaring tak bernapas. Ya nggak lah! Masih bernapas, kali! Matt langsung memintanya (baca : menyuruhnya) membersihkan kamar. "Pokoknya, bersihkan saja. Bereskan semua yang mengganggu pandangan…," pesan Matt sebelum pergi ke toko game.

Near mengangguk mengerti. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia harus membereskan semua yang menggaggu pandangan. Sepulangnya Matt dari toko game, dia langsung jaw drop ,elihat kamarnya bersih sekali. Sangat bersih malah! Padahal seingatnya maih ada lemari, kasur, meja, kursi, rak buku dan semuanya lengkap. Dan kini bersih sekali―hilang semua tanpa jejak (memangnya benda-benda itu punya kaki? Tanpa jejak… XD). "Near!," pekiknya geram. Near tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya (kayak hantu), "Ada apa?" "Kenapa kau malah bertanya? Kemana semua benda di sini? Kenapa hilang semua? Kau kemanakan semuanya?," tanya Matt tanpa helaan napas mengintrogasi Near.

"Sudah saya buang semua…"

"Haah? Apua?," sembur Matt tak percaya. "Tadi kau yang bilang sendiri, bereskan semua yang mengganggu pandangan… Saya buang saja semua…," sahut Near innocent. Matt merasa namanya sudah ditulis di Death Note lebih cepat sebelum tanggal kematiannya. "Saya juga sedang siap-siap menghancurkan kamar ini. Saya rasa kamar ini mengganggu pandangan…" Matt sudah selesai tanda tangan surat wasiatnya setelah Near mengatakan hal itu.

"Ada apa ini?," tanya Mello yang baru datang. "Near! Dia membuang semua barang di kamar!," seru Matt dengan hujan lokalnya. "Oh…," desis Mello santai sambil memakan cokelatnya. Bukan, bukan hanya cokelatnya, bungkusnya pun dia makan, pemirsa! Bayangkan!

"Mells! Kenapa kau makan bungkus cokelat itu?," tanya Matt panik. "Ini. Kau bilang aku suka buang sampah sembarangan. Daripada aku mondar-mandir buang sampah, mending kumakan saja sekalian!," ujar Mello melahap cokelat plus bungkusnya lagi. Matt merasa mau mencekik dirinya sendiri sekarang. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Hanya ada satu yang mampu menghilangkan kestreessannya, konsol game tersayang.

Diambilnya Nintendo DS yang ada di dalam sakunya. Sebelum dia memilih game barunya, death glare dari Mello dan Near sudah membuyarkan konsentrasinya. "Apa?," tanyanya risih. "Kau terlalu banyak main game. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh main game lagi...," ujar Mello dan Near bersamaan. Mello merebut Nintendo DS itu dari genggaman sang empunya.

"TIDAAKKK!," pekik Matt me-roll play adegan yang ada di sinetron kesukaan Sachiko Yagami.

Malam Natal. Setelah puasa beberapa hari, Near pun menunggui perapian di malam yang ditunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya, mimpinya bisa terwujud dengan adanya kontes menyanyi Anggun Mencari Bulan Sabit (apaan, tuh?). "Hey, Near! Kau mau menunggu sampai kapan? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam!," celoteh Mello namun tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh anak albino itu. Dilihatnya wajah anak albino yang tertunduk itu. Dia sudah tidur… Mungkin kelelahan menunggui Santa Clause.

Entah kesambet setan apa, Mello merasa iba pada anak cilik itu. Diambilnya selimut dan diselimutinya si albino. Tiba-tiba suara gemerisik terdengar dari perapian. Greseekk! Greseekk! Bruk! Dan bom atom Hiroshima dijatuhkan ke Wammy House. Bukan! Tapi seorang pria―walau tidak yakin sih..―jangkung, kurus dengan baju musim dingin merah berbulu-bulu jatuh dari perapian.

Mello mendekati makhluk nyasar itu sambil memegangi rosario-nya. Saat makhluk itu menoleh kearahnya, secara reflek dia berkata, "Demi Dewa Jashin yang turun ke bumi melamar Ryuuga Hideki ditabok Kira-sama. Siapa kau, makhluk ternista yang pernah kulihat?," tanya Mello tanpa helaan napas sedikit pun.

"Hohohoho… Akulah Santa Clause!," sahut makhluk nista itu. Mello memperhatikan makhluk itu dari bawah ke atas. Seingatnya, Matt berkata Santa Clause itu pria tua gemuk, berjenggot putih panjang, pipi chubby kemerah-merahan dan berwajah ceria. Yang ini… Tikungan (tinggi, kurus, cacingan #ditabokin apel#), rambut jabrik aneh, wajah keungu-unguan gimana… gitu, serem dan selalu menyeringai. "Demi selai milik Beyond Birthday, Kau yakin kau ini Santa Clause?," tanya Mello ragu.

"Khukhukhu… Tidak. Aku Santa Ryuk, pengganti Santa Clause…"

"Pengganti?"

"Khukhukhu… Iya. Santa Clause sedang sakit, jadi aku gantikan dia. Bagaimana? Aku baik, 'kan?," ujar makhluk bernama Santa Ryuk itu narsis ketularan Light yang narsisnya nggak ketulungan =,=". "Gadis manis..."

"Aku ini laki-laki, bodoh!," teriak Mello minjem toa masjid biru Rusia (jauh amet...). "Oke, oke... Kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah terlalu malam...," ujar Santa Ryuk. "Huh! Tidak! Hey, kau mau membagikan hadiah, 'kan? Aku bantu...," ucap Mello mengambil beberapa kotak kado yang ingin dibagikan. Mereka membagikannya sama rata. Mello pun mendapatkan hadiah natalnya. Selama ini keluarga Keehl jarang menmperingati natal dan dia tidak pernah mendapat hadiah dari Santa Clause. Ah... Natal kali ini memang indah...

"Khukhukhu... selesai juga. Bye, bye...," ujar Santa Ryuk melambaikan tangan ala Miss Universe tahun 2.000.0000 (busyet!). Sebelum makhluk nista itu pergi, Mello menarik bajunya, "Kau harus beri tau aku yang mana Santa Clause!" "Oke… Tapi, apel dulu!," pinta makhluk itu makin nista. Mello nodongin revolver-nya kea rah kepala Santa Ryuk, "Cepetan! Atau kubunuh kau!," ancamnya.

"Hump! Ye, lah!," ucap Santa Ryuk ala Upil dan Ipil (?). Santa Ryuk memberi selembar foto. Dalam foto itu, nampak pria tua berjenggot dan gemuk seperti kata Matt. "Oke. Kau..." Mello cengo melihat makhluk nista itu menghilang bagai hantu kuntilanak yang duduk di depan Wammy House (sereman Mello, kok! #plaakkk!#).

Keesokan harinya. Near yang bangun tidur, baru ingat misinya bertemu Santa Clause gagal. Dan hal nista terulang kembali. Near menangis! What's hell! Artinya kiamat! Bukan Ki Amat si dukun desa sebelah itu, ya! (nggak kenal kale!). Mendengar tangisan Near yang kenceng kayak angin topan, L, Light, Matt dan Mello langsung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Near?," tanya Light mencoba menghentikan tangisannya. "Hu.. Saya katiduran dan… Huuu…," bukannya jawab, Near malah asyik nerusin nangisnya. "Che! Tidak perlu nangis! Santa Clause tidak datang semalam…," ujar Mello masih ngantuk. "Eh? Terus... Siapa yang membagi hadiah ini?," tanya Matt penasaran melihat kado-kado di sana. "Oh... Itu aku dan Santa Ryuk, pengganti Santa Clause! Dia makhluk ternista yang pernah kulihat!," celoteh Mello merinding disco.

"Lalu… Apa saya harus menunggu sampai tahun depan?," tanya Near masih sesengukan. "Tidak perlu. Lihat, makhluk nista itu memberiku foto Santa Clause!," ujar Mello memberi selembar foto yang kemarin diberi Santa Ryuk padanya. Near menerima foto itu dengan senang hati. "Eh, ini 'kan…"

"Kenapa, Near?," tanya Matt tidak tau lagi kalau Near ngambek dan pasrah aja diinjek gundamnya. "Ini bukannya Santa Nicholas, ya 'kan L?," tanya Near pada L. Blarr! Sekali lagi, petir menyambar dijadikan background naskah nista ini. "Ya, benar sekali Near-kun…," jawab L menggigit jempolnya (tangan lho, bukan kaki!). "Ja-jadi… selama ini…" "Di Inggris jarang sekali disebut Santa Clause, lebih sering Santa Nicholas. Dan natal juga lebih sering disebut hari Santa Nicholas…," jelas Mello nyemotin cokelatnya. "K-kau sudah tau?," tanya Matt tak percaya.

Mello cuma mengangkat bahunya. Zrunggg. Muncullah aura gelap dari Matt yang pundung di pojokan sambil ngais-ngais tanah… "_Aku dipermainkan…_," batinnya tidak terima. Dan hari natal pertama merekapun berakhir dengan bahagia(?), sejahtera(?), aman(?) dan nista!

**~OWARI~**

**Author's Note :**

Gimana Nggak nyambung, ya? Ajaib? Sudah saya bilang 'kan! Masih berpikiran ini Sho-ai? Kena tipu kalian! Ckckck… Kasihan ama Matt, nasibmu…. Udah dulu, ya. Siapkan sesuatu untuk saya, apapun itu asal bukan bom!


End file.
